Pertenencia
by Kairake
Summary: Una charla pasional despues de una larga jornada. Irán y Corea del Norte hablan sobre su pasado y las acciones que les guia hacia su futuro. KNxIrán o IránxKN


**Pertenencia**

Saludos a todos los que se detengan para leer este fic, la pareja me gusto mucho aunque en un principio honestamente se me hacia rara en especial por Corea del Norte. La idea surguio luego de escuchar una noticia que hablaba de la venta de armamento nuclear de parte de Corea del norte a Irán, de ahi comence a investigar un poco más sobre ellos y vaya que ame al Persa resultaba tan facil entenderle no asi al coreano y creo que eso se ve un poco en la historia.

En fin dejando todo eso de lado espero que disfruten de los raros frutos del trabajo y que opinen un comentario nunca queda mal y me ayuda.

Advertencias: Posibles errores en gramatica aunque lo revise creo que se me siguen escapando algunas cosas y dos todos los datos son verdaderos.

-*.*-*.*-

Sonrió de lado al mirar el poderoso cuerpo moreno que descansaba a su lado, había sido difícil terminar por llevarlo ahí en primero lugar porque el otro prefería no mezclar el placer con el trabajo y en segundo lugar por la fuerte resistencia religiosa pero sin duda había valido la pena y si volviese a estar en la misma situación lo haría de nuevo.

Sus pequeñas manos se deslizaron por la amplia espalda de su compañero dibujando cada uno de sus músculos mientras le daba un suave masaje. Su sonrisa se amplio al escucharle soltar un gruñido placentero y verle acomodarse mejor. Se inclino y le beso en la base del cuello mientras que sus manos se deslizaban desde su espalda hasta su pecho jugando con pezones de su amante en lo que sus labios se entretenían mordisqueándole el cuello.

-¿Daray?- le llamo por su nombre al sentir como el mayor le apretaba las muñecas sin ser demasiado brusco, el moreno giro sobre si mismo dejando al norcoreano sobre él mirándole extrañado con el cabello suelo calleándole graciosamente por los hombros- ¿sucede algo?

El mayor no le contesto se limito a atraerle en un posesivo abrazo buscando sus labios, cuando aquellos finalmente se encontraron devoró los del asiático con una pasión que creía olvidada, los mordió y chupo tirando de ellos hasta hacerlos sangrar. Cuando se separaron por la falta de aire el asiático se rio de buena gana empujando para acostarse sobre su pecho.

-Sabes que en estos momentos te odio- Más sin embargo en su voz no había ningún rastro de aquel supuesto odio, ni en las delicadas carisias que el profesaba a su compañero quien se entretenía dibujando las viejas cicatrices sobre el cuerpo del persa.

Irán no lo odiaba ambos lo sabían, tenían demasiadas cosas en común y demasiados planes a futuro como para odiarse por haber caído de nuevo en aquel juego en especial de parte del iraní que sin duda lo había disfrutando tanto y más.

-No sé porque te molestas- le enterró las uñas en las costillas apretando más su cuerpo, pálido y pequeño en comparación al del otro, le encantaba escucharlo gemir con una mezcla de dolor que coronara su pasión. Irán sin embargo era muy dulce con él y jamás le respondía con violencia en sus avances de ahí que deseara tanto descolocarlo- Según tengo entendido cuando eras más joven esto no te importaba ¿Cuántos amantes tenias?

El persa soltó un bufido de exasperación ¿Por qué siempre tenia que preguntar esas cosas? No es que él hubiese olvidado su pasado, siendo muy joven cuando aun su padre, el poderoso Imperio Persa, vivía había pasado días sumamente placenteros en los brazos de innumerables amantes la mayoría eunucos que había sido castrados desde edades muy tempranas para no perder aquella exótica belleza.

Daray siempre admiro a su padre pese al recelo que sentía para con este y sus métodos poco ortodoxos, quería que aquel estuviera siempre orgulloso de él. Cuando no se encontraba practicando o conociendo la historia antigua se dedicaba a vagar molestando a Babilonia y a los demás. Su andar aun ahora era exactamente el mismo con los piernas ligeramente separadas, la espalda perfectamente erguida y la cabeza en alto demostrando con orgullo su educación militar.

Sin embargo aquella época se le hacia tan lejana recostado al lado de Corea del Norte, a su lado se había traicionado en más de una ocasión así mismo la primera fue cuando se volvió su amante y la segunda cuando tomo hasta emborracharse, estiro una mano tirando una de las botellas que se encontraban en el cuarto que termino por estrellarse y hacerse añicos en el piso como un recordatorio de su propia integridad.

-No te preocupes la limpiare después- S e subió sobre el moreno enterrándole las rodillas sobre las costillas, sin obtener el resultado que hubiese esperado el norcoreano frunció el seño alcanzando una de las botellas que aun contenían alcohol dándole un buen trago antes de juntar sus labios con los del otro mezclando el sabor de ambos con el del licor, sabia perfectamente que Irán odiaba beber y había descubierto con agrado que se emborrachaba con suma facilidad lo cual era muy bueno desde su punto de vista. En su casa también estaba prohibido el alcohol pero a él no le disgustaba su sabor, no mantenía abstinencia a la bebida por convicción sino por ideología lo que no sucedía con su compañero- ¿Esta de acuerdo el sobrio con el borracho?

Pequeñas gotitas de sangre mancharon el pecho y las mejillas del iraní quien asintió con la cabeza algo decepcionado, aunque esto último no se reflejara en su rostro, de que el menor cambiara tan rápido de temas y lo que era peor tocara aquel precisamente en la cama ¿es que no tenia conciencia moral? Había descubierto que ni siquiera poseía honor no al menos al que él estaba acostumbrado y que seguramente era el resultado de larga convivencia a que se había visto forzado con Rusia.

-Hyung no es necesario preguntar esa clase de cosas en estos momentos- apenas y podía hablarle con un hilo de voz mientras cargaba con la mayor parte del peso de su compañero sobre su pecho, flexiono las rodillas brindándole un mejor apoyo. Frunció el seño al escucharle reír y mirarle con algo similar al desdén- ¿Dije algo gracioso?

-No, para nada- se bajo del mayor para seguir riendo sin haber borrado aquella sonrisa de sus labios que tanto coraje le producía al otro- Es solo que me encanta que sea tan…- se detuvo unos instantes y elevo la mirada hacia el techo como si buscara la palabra adecuada para encasillar al otro. Comenzó a frustrarse cuando no daba con una lo suficientemente buena como para usarla ¿Cómo era posible que le pasara eso? Normalmente podía clasificar a los demás rápidamente como le sucedía con el cerdo capitalista o con el idiota de su hermano pero el persa era diferente y no quería saber porque- Tan tú, odio que seas tan propio tan educado como si nada te molestara.

Sabia que eso no era cierto Irán era similar en su personalidad a si mismo quizás esa era la razón por la que no podía encontrar un calificativo para él porque en ese caso se lo estaría poniendo así mismo.

-¿Estas seguro de ello? porque en estos momentos estoy viendo algo que me molesta mucho sin lugar a dudas- le respondió cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama dándole la espalda honestamente molesto, las similitudes también traían consigo esa clase de roces.

-No veo al cerdo capitalista por aquí- murmuro con un tono de desdén apoyando el rostro sobre el hombro de Daray. El iraní no se tomo a bien el comentario y le empujo haciéndole chocar contra el respaldo de la cama, ni siquiera le importo el leve quejido que escapo de los labios de asiático.

El moreno se puso en pie caminando entre los vidrios rotos de la botella, muchos de ellos se le enterraron en la planta de los pies y pareció no importarle, tan solo quería seguir caminando dejando atrás aquel a quien le había hecho el amor toda la noche para terminar sentado en una pequeña silla de madera de manufacturada.

El norcoreano le vio levantarse y hacer tal recorrido sintiendo una honda satisfacción al ver como dejaba tras de si preciosas huellas escarlatas por todo el piso del cuarto, claro que le costaría mucho trabajo limpiar todo ese desorden sin que nadie se diera cuenta pero bien que valía la pena por el solo hecho de mirar su rostro en esos momentos cuando se había enterrado los cristales en los pies casi habría podido jurar que no sentía dolor alguno pero ahora que lo miraba a fondo, desde la cama con las piernas flexionadas, podía notar perfectamente el dolor y la molestia surcando sus finas facciones.

Sin importarle mucho cubrir su desnudes, tan solo con la sabana ha sus espaldas, se puso en pie con un elegante y cuidadoso caminar sus pequeños pies esquivaron cada uno de los vidrios siguiendo el sendero que las huellas escarlatas habían marcado el iraní. Al llegar a su lado se sentó en el piso en flor de loto levantándole los pies los dejo sobre su regazo y sin si quiera mirarlo comenzó a quitar cada uno de los vidrios. La sangre mancho la blanca sabana y la piel amarillenta de Hyung que incluso sonreía mientras hacia su trabajo.

-No deberías enojarte tanto, se que las cosas van mal pero deberías hacer lo mismo que yo hice, aun no entiendo porque sigues así- era la primera vez desde que se levantaran de la cama después de haber tenido relaciones sexuales que el asiático le hablaba seriamente. Levanto la vista sus ojos brillaron con una extraña emoción casi infantil mientras que en sus labios se decoloraba una sonrisa fatua ya cansada- Eres tan contradictoriamente molesto que hasta podría considerarlo interesante.

-No es algo que pretendo que entiendas y resulta molesto explicarle todo a un ermitaño- se mofo el moreno sobre la conducta extremadamente antisocial de su anfitrión aquello en vez de causarle alguna molestia al asiático le hizo sonreír de buena gana riendo divertido.

-Eres divertido Persia pero ¿sabes una cosa?- arranco otro de los cristales dejándolos a aun lado suyo, sus dedos danzaban sobre la piel lastimada con un cuidado un poco inusual en su persona mientras hablaba- Hace mucho que no me reía al menos no así. Siempre es divertido cometer algún atentado o probar una nueva arma…

No pudo terminar lo que estaba diciendo puesto que los suaves labios del iraní se lo impidieron, Daray tiro del otro muchacho hacia arriba pegándolo contra su cuerpo mientras profundizaba aun más aquel beso, las agiles manos del norcoreano rápidamente buscaron apoyo sobre los hombros del otro arañándole la espalda dejando 10 profundos cardenales escarlatas sobre la espalda de su compañero. Corea del norte sonrió complacido al escucharlo gemir presa del dolor y al sentir los brazos del mayor rodeándole con fuerza la cintura sabia que Irán no lo soltaría por mucho daño que lo hiciera se pertenecían a un grado más haya del emocional y sus encuentros físicos solamente eran una burda muestra.

Hyung solía ser una criatura reservada, hablaba muy poco y dejaba demasiadas cosas a la interpretación de los demás pero dentro, su alma, era un verdadero prisma de colores y formas cada una más delicada que la anterior. No sentía envidia por su hermano por mucho que todos decían lo contrario sino más bien lastima y piedad por ser una nación indefinida una burda copia de una pesadilla. Si Corea del Sur quería ser como EUA esta bien y lo aceptaba mirándole como se merecía como un despojo humano.

No se consideraba sádico sino más bien precavido y silencioso detestaba los sobresaltos y los cambios. Su filosofía era todos son estúpidos nadie me ha demostrado lo contrario, para el asiático aunque seguía los principios comunistas odiaba profundamente al ruso desde el fondo de su alma por considerarlo un traidor consumado ¿Dónde habían quedado todos esos supuestos ideales y sueños? Para él Rusia no era más que un farsante y un cobarde que no supo concordar sus palabras con sus acciones.

Abrió los ojos y el fuego brillo en sus orbes oscuras demasiado delicadas en esos momentos como para expresar realmente el odio inmenso que le carcomía. El sabor metálico de la sangre persa lleno de nueva cuenta sus sentidos con tal intensidad que deseo destrozarlo ahí mismo para poder saborear aquella delicia. Si cerraba de nuevo los ojos podría imaginarse el sonido que harían sus pies al chapotear sobre la sangre fresca recién vertida ¿sus labios sabrían tan bien como en esos momentos?

Un escalofrió placentero le sacudió con brusquedad de pies a cabeza con tan solo imaginarlo, estaba sediento de más, con la punta de la lengua repaso las heridas que había echo en los labios del otro. Un fino hilo de sangre se escurrió sensualmente por la comisura de sus labios bajando por su barbilla hasta quedar suspendido en una pequeña gota que pese a todos sus esfuerzos cayo en medio de los dos.

-Aun puedo ver la cara que puso- le comento en un susurro separando su rostro del de Hyung acariciándole con cuidado y hasta ternura la piel de sus costados.

-Dímelo, quiero escucharlo de tus labios. Imagínate que el tarado esta aquí- pidió en un delicado ronroneo acariciándole el pecho con movimientos circulares aunque sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos labios maltratados- Persia dímelo te lo pido.

El persa le sonrió y levanto una ceja dudoso sabia perfectamente como era el norcoreano su antítesis en casi todos los aspectos de la vida pero su hermano en la estrategia y la planeación militar. Hyung era todo un maestro y como el resto de los asiáticos tenia en su carácter una veta sádica y hasta algo inhumana mucho de ese sadismo lo había experimentado en carne propia y no solo de manos del norcoreano sino de su hermano Mongolia.

Corea del norte podía mantener perfectamente vivo y consiente a una victima de tortura por más de un mes haciéndole desear la muerte con solo verle. Hace un par de años que había asistido a uno de esos interrogatorios y si esperaba encontrar armamento complicado de tortura, quizás incluso sueros o venenos estaba muy equivocado. Uno de los tormentos que le dejo más impactado fue cuando el joven prendió unas varitas de incienso y le invito a sentarse, la victima se encontraba perfectamente acomodada con los brazos abiertos.

Los delgados dedos del asiático le acariciaron la piel de las axilas con algo similar a la ternura, en su otra mano sostenía de forma juguetona las varitas de incienso. Levanto su mirada hacia él invitándole a disfrutar cuando froto las varitas encendidas contra la sensible piel de soldado, los gritos de aquel infeliz resonaron en todo el cuarto. Irán permaneció en su lugar cruzando las manos sobre su regazo sin desviar la vista ni un solo instante aunque por dentro le diera pena aquel sujeto.

"Sabes odio a Japón y al resto del mundo por ser tan hipócritas" le había dicho cuando salían de la pequeña sala de interrogatorios, no había ni una sola mancha de sangre en las ropas o en las manos del norcoreano aunque aquel hombre había muerto desangrado después de semanas de tortura. Cuando Irán le pregunto el porque su compañero detuvo el paso " A Japón lo compadecen por la culpa del cerdo americano, por haber sentido el poder de las bombas atómicas sin embargo critican y juzgan severamente a los alemanes cuando Japón hizo muchísimo más daño. Los nacionalistas japonés incluso hoy en día nos miran con desprecio"

Había sentido unas ganas enormes de abrazarlo en esos instantes pero sabia que el menor le habría disparado si siquiera se hubiera atrevido a tocarle tan solo uno de sus cabellos, fuera de aquellas cuatro paredes en las que se encerraba su secreto ellos dos solo eran socios y nada más pero sobre todas las cosas era el mismo orgullo como militar que no le permitía humillarlo de semejante manera. Siguió caminando a su lado con la vista al frente y sin detenerse si quiera para mirarlo a sabiendas que el asiático estaba abriendo una parte de su misma alma solo para él y aquello lo llenaba de orgullo.

"Muchos científicos japonés que obtuvieron reconocimientos a nivel mundial durante aquella época habían practicado con prisioneros coreanos" Omitiendo claro esta a los demás prisioneros por falta de interés que incluían a los chinos, mongoles e incluso rusos entre otros" En el edificio de la unidad 731 conocí una vez a Ishii Shirō practico innumerables experimentos sobre la resistencia humana al efecto de la hipotermia o a la presión, recuerdo que les hacia beber nitrógeno liquido. Tanto él como sus colaboradores de la Unidad 731, responsables de atrocidades cometidas en tiempo de guerra, pactaron con las autoridades militares norteamericanas el privilegio de no ser juzgados por los tribunales a cambio de los resultados de sus experimentos"

Los nazis habían sido vetados en muchas formas y no dudaba que lo habían hecho era cruel también, incluso el mismo norcoreano lo entendía, sabia perfectamente que en la guerra y más con la familia asiática el dolor y el conocimiento iban casi ligados de la mano y era algo que no esperaba que entendiera el resto del mundo. Lo que sin duda le molestaba era que al parecer el resto del mundo solo se concentraba en las atrocidades alemanas dejando de lado y hasta compadecían a los japoneses cuando estos habían hecho tanto o más que los mismo alemanes.

Quizás la gran diferencia estribaba en que la mayoría de los experimentos japonés si habían traído frutos palpables para el ambicioso norteamericano y en el caso de los europeos no tenia tiempo ni fuerzas para rescatar tantas cosas entre las locuras de la supremacía racial alemana.

La unidad 731 no había sido la única, existían otras como las unidades para la investigación ya fueran tácticas o administrativas como los escuadrones 516 (Qiqihar), 543 (Hailar), 773 (Songo), 100(Changchun), 1855 (Pekin), 8604 (Cantón) y el 9420 (Singapur)

Pero debido a su brutalidad, las acciones del Escuadrón 731 han sido denunciadas hoy en día por las Naciones Unidas como crímenes de guerra.

"A veces cuando cometían las vivisección podía escucharlos gritar hasta que solo se escuchaba algo similar a un gorgoteo de agua" Las vivisecciones eran disecciones cuando el interno aun estaba vivo, porque según los japoneses esperar a que este muriera dañaría los resultados de sus investigaciones. Siguió hablando con el otro mientras caminaban por los pasillos de aquel laberintico lugar. "Aprendí muchas cosas durante aquella época pero nunca me he comportado como un perro lamentable ni un hipócrita como lo ha hecho Japón mis intenciones son claras y las mantengo"

Solo los rusos habían mostrado algo de interés en un inicio en seguir las atrocidades japonesas que aparentemente se le habían olvidado a los norteamericanos. Rusia quería saber que había ganado Alfred y que es lo que se escondía detrás de aquella sonrisa que le dirigía en el juicio de Jabaróvsk

El iraní le sonrió de nueva cuenta saliendo de aquel sopor que lo habían sumido los viejos recuerdos. Quizás aquella era la razón porque permitía al norcoreano lastimarle de aquella forma o bien porque le recordaba a los delicados eunucos que conoció en su infancia.

-¿Te importa tanto?- sujetándole con una sola mano de las caderas le acaricio el rostro, sus ojos oscuros centellaron presas de una lujuria incontrolable cuando le vio asentir golpeando sus costados con las piernas- Me molesta mucho que me amenacen como si fuera un niño indefenso, conozco perfectamente el juego de ese engreído y no soy Irak para que me pase lo mismo por confiado- sus alientos se entremezclaron de lo cerca que se encontraban sus labios le beso rápidamente alejándose a una distancia prudente de aquella tentación- Si se te ocurre pisar mi casa con intenciones bélicas ninguno de tus soldados regresara con vida a casa. Hasta el ultimo de los iraníes va a pelear desde el pequeño hasta el anciano por la libertad que les corresponde por derecho.

El norcoreano miraba sus labios atento desviando inmediatamente su atención a los ojos del persa, como le gustaba ver la pasión que se reflejaba en esto le resultaba tan hipnótica y atrayente que se estaba volviendo a excitar con tan solo escucharle. Levanto una mano acariciándole las mejillas sin apartar sus ojos de los del muchacho moreno quería que le tomara con esa pasión que reflejaban en cada una de sus palabras. Sabia bien que iraní no estaba jugando cuando hacia afirmaciones de ese tipo, incluso le había comprado armamento militar para sostener una futura guerra en caso de ser necesario.

Corea del Norte y el mismo Irán sabía que la razón por la que el gringo le atacaba no era únicamente por las fuentes de petróleo sino también por su posición geográfica tan idónea y las rutas comerciales que pasaban por su casa. Rusia y China ya lo habían dejado claro pero Irán no quería tener que depender de otros, jamás seria uno de esos vanidosos amantes que disfrutaban viendo el poderío de su enamorado y las ventajas que traía para si mismos ese poder.

-Me gusta escucharte hablar así es demasiado provocativo- Lucho en contra de su propio deseo soltando a su moreno amante y poniéndose en pie acomodándose el cabello y caminando rumbo a la cama miro sobre su hombro invitando a Irán a acompañarle atrapándolo en una sonrisa engañosa de esas que danzaban regularmente por su rostro.

Se sentó en la cama en flor de loto peinándose los cabellos y trenzándolo de nueva cuenta apoyo la cabeza sobre su mano derecha mirándole intrigado.

-Sabes algo que nunca he entendido de ti es ¿porque eres una Republica Islámica? Esas ganas de buscar un lugar entre los hipócritas me sorprenden incluso accediste a cambiarte el nombre para "modernizarte" ¿Qué tenia de malo Persia?

En 1935 Irán había cambiado su nombre para evitar que por una parte lo asociaran con su padre y por el otro lado para entrar de lleno en la era de la modernidad, unos años después en 1979 se abolió la monarquía hereditaria y desde aquella época gobernaron los ayatolas convirtiéndose definitivamente en una republica islámica con el Corán como única ley.

Los gobernantes Kayares eran una dinastía relativamente corta en Persia y fue en su gobierno que Persia se vio sometida a la influencia de Rusia y del imperio británico, que luchaban entre si por ser la potencia hegemónica que modernizara el país en 1907 se llego un acuerdo y Daray coopero con ambos de esta larga convivencia nació la necesidad de cambiarse el nombre.

-No tenia nada malo y lo cambie por motivos más que nada personales- mintió descaradamente pero al parecer el norcoreano no tenia ganas de rebatirle aquella afirmación y la tomo por verdadera sin preguntarle si quiera cuales eran esas razones- y en cuanto a lo de porque soy una republica Islámica cuando fueron los musulmanes quien invadieron a mi padre y le lastimaron igual que a mi en gran medida es porque después de todo la religión no tiene que ver con la conducta de las personas.

El norcoreano esta vez si que no se pudo aguantar las ganas de reírse en voz alta y mirarle como quien mira a un loco mientras afirma que el cielo no es azul ¿Irán pensaba que podría tratarlo como a un niño acaso?

Irán era musulmán por regla pero no era la única religión en su casa. Sin embargo lo que más le llamaba la atención era que Daray pertenecía al chiismo la rama del islam con menos miembros y quizás aquello fuese una especie de protesta para diferenciarse de sus vecinos. Los chiitas estaban peleados con los sunnitas por algo tan simple como lo era quien era el verdadero heredero del profeta Mahoma.

-Eres todo lo que antes despreciabas o te lastimo ¿tan masoquista eres?- Hyung le miro de pies a cabeza deleitándose con cada uno de los moretones o rasguños que le adornaban la piel con si se trataran de antiguos tatuajes. Todos ellos se los había hecho él al menos los más nuevos aunque claro esta que distinguía varios causados por sus vecinos y por el gringo idiota- De acuerdo prometo no volver a recalcar lo obvio.

-Mira quien lo dice tú eres comunista eso tampoco te pertenecía tomaste la ideología rusa y te la quedaste aun después de su fracaso.- Sabia que aquello había sido un golpe bajo pero no le dio demasiada importancia, estaba molesto consigo mismo por la facilidad que tenia Hyung de hacerle perder el control de sus emociones. Parecía un títere a sus pies y para alguien tan orgulloso como Irán aquello le resultaba inconcebible.

La pregunta que rondaba en le aire sin embargo era la duda sobre si el asiático se había dado cuenta del inmenso poder que tenia sobre él, honestamente esperaba que nunca lo hiciera y de hacerlo ser capaz de todo con tal de que pudiese demostrarle lo contrario.

-Te perdono que digas idioteces solo no las repitas- le contesto con un tono burlón sin apartar su mirada del otro- Rusia era un cobarde o un soñador como gustes verlo yo soy realista y se que no todo debe ser bueno. De los triunfos nunca aprenderás.

Sus ojos chispearon de nueva cuenta con una especie de complacencia al tenderle la mano al iraní para que le acompañara en la cama. No podía negra que le hubiera gustado que Irán se uniera al comunismo ¿Quién le notaria una raya más al tigre? Tenían tantas cosas en común que no podía pensar en una mejor forma de unirse más, había descubierto varios errores en el plan comunista ruso e intentaba solventarlo pero se hundía cada vez más en el gran error no puede haber solo una unidad.

Tenían también enemigos en común como era su propio hermano junto con el tacaño judío que como una vil serpiente seguía envenenando el podrido cerebro del gringo invitándole o ayudándole a justificar cada una de sus atrocidades en medio oriente. Claro esta que en ese aspecto sus vecinos compartían el mismo desdén con el judío se aprovechaban en cierta medida de que el gringo tuviera planes para invadir Irán con motivo del armamento nuclea.

-Además estábamos hablando de ti no de mi a veces eres tan tonto- comento con total franqueza aunque al menos no le había dicho estúpido, su calificativo usual para las demás naciones, lo que significaba un enorme avance. Levanto el mentón sonriéndole pragmáticamente antes de seguir hablando con un tono netamente provocativo y seductor en farsis el idioma de su "amante", de su precioso amante- Asheghet Hastam.

El sonrojo en el rostro moreno no se hizo esperar después de que su cerebro embotado registrara correctamente lo que había dicho el asiático. Aquello lo descolocaba por completo y como si decirle "te amo" de aquella forma no fuese suficiente todavía había tenido el descaro de pronunciar en farsis "Me perteneces Daray"

El sonido de la puerta al azotarse no se hizo esperar y sin embargo el norcoreano no borro aquella sonrisa de los labios al verle partir, sabia que Irán se podía marchar ahora pero jamás se apartaría por completo de él. Ambos se pertenecía porque habían adoptado ese sistema desde que habían perdido a sus padres.

Ni siquiera se molesto en asomarse al cuarto contiguo ni le asombro el hecho de que el persa tomara un baño antes de irse, él no se movería de ese lugar hasta que el moreno se hubiera ido, sus manos buscaron debajo del colchón y sonrió visiblemente cuando sus dedos alcanzaron una fina prenda de algodón, saco la ropa interior del mayor y la dejo sobre la almohada que el otro había ocupado.

Daray podría irse sin ella claro esta pero en el caso de que regresara ¿se molestaría o se sonrojaría? Quizás sino volvía podría mandarla por correo con palabras sucias e indecentes que solo ellos dos podrían entender. Se puso a fantasear donde podría abrirlo para causar más problemas quizás con el ayatola pero siendo honestos sabia que el mayor lo abriría en su cuarto.

Tenían una relación publica y otra intima que dudaba que alguien sospechara de esta pero demasiado cerrada incluso para sus jefes o ellos mismos ¿Cuántas palabras no habían sido dichas? Y no solo eso sino que había frases hechas solo para herirse y lastimarse se recordó que aquello no era amor sino simple pertenencia.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió y sintió la pesada mirada de su compañero sobre si, ni si quiera se molesto en mirarle solo le dio la espalda fingiendo como siempre que nada ni nadie le importaba pero sonrió cuando el mayor se acostó a su lado y le abrazo besándole los hombros y la frente.

Quizás tendría que redefinir el tipo de relación que tenia con Irán pero no era tiempo de pensar cosas así cuando las manos del otro le acariciaban invitándole a probar algo más.


End file.
